chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Yzyndria
Yzyndria is the goddess of planar protection, Good, and psionics. She was one of the Chaotes who aligned with The Four during the Age of Chaos. She is a Farworld entity who values the innocence and Good found in the Material Planes, and desires to protect it from her kin who would destroy or enslave it for their own purposes. Yzyndria appears as a feminine humanoid with three eyes and smooth, white, plaster-like skin. Luminous curving patterns travel across her frame. Yzyndria's body seems to have a supra-dimensional element to it, her face compressed and contorted, and limbs extending from her shoulders and hips as needed, before disappearing back into her. She has stated that this was a necessary transformation to allow her into this dimension without compromising its integrity. When presented with mortal depictions of her appearance, Yzyndria has called them "charming simplifications of her form." Yzyndria speaks with a warm, delicate voice, but her mouth never appears to match what she is saying, and her speech is dotted with 'dual-speech', a phenomenon where she speaks two words or phrases at once, conveying a duality of meaning and tone. Yzyndria indicates her favor with a deep, rhythmic mental thrumming that soothes the senses and eases the mind. Her disapproval comes in the form of a faint static sound that keeps mortals on edge. She is associated with white and violet; sphinx cats; chickadees; and white lilies. Yzyndria's holy symbol is three eyes, arranged in a triangle as they are on her face. __TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to attack and weapon damage rolls against Farworlders. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to saves against polymorph and teleport spells and effects. While under the effects of a polymorph spell or effect, you may deactivate this blessing as a full-round action to attempt another save to end the effect, losing access to this blessing for a week after you make the save. While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to Knowledge (Planes), and (Psionics) skill checks, and to Spellcraft skill checks made to identify psionic powers. Obedience and Boons Spend 15 minutes drawing a ritual circle on the ground in violet chalk or ink, then spend 45 minutes meditating on the nature of Good and the mind. Once per day, you may use natural healing 3/day; or dimension swap 2/day; or dispel psionics 1/day as psi-like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. When you perform your daily obedience, you gain access to Combat Meditation and Meditation Master as bonus feats for 24 hours. You do not need to meet the prerequisites. If you already possessed these feats, you gain 2 extra daily uses of Combat Meditation instead. Once per day, you may meditate as a swift action to gain the full benefits of meditating as a full-round action. Once per day, you may use banishment heightened to 9th level as a spell-like ability, except it only targets one creature. If the target is a Farworlder, you may present a holy symbol of Yzyndria as an object the target hates or fears. If a Farworlder fails their save against this ability, they are returned to the Farworlds without fail, and are banished as if they were a defeated extraplanar Daemon. Description Dogma Yzyndria's one true demand is that her followers combat the influences of the Farworlds whenever possible, and destroy or drive back any of its incursions to the best of their ability. Beyond this, she asks very little of her worshipers—not wishing to be hypocritical—and she is often content merely to appreciate the mortal races for what they are. She does, however, prize kindness and knowledge-seeking, and rejects worshipers who make a habit of abusing others for their own gain. The Church Yzyndria does not have an organized religious faction, her followers rather gathering in small, independent groups for meditation, prayer, and learning. Yzyndrian holy songs are slow, droning mantras that, while lacking melody, help to center the mind and relax the body. They often incorporate throat-singing, to mimic the goddesses' dual-speech. While Yzyndria has no official stance on marriage, she sees it as one of many charming mortal customs, and is happy to facilitate it for any who ask. Temples and Shrines Yzyndrian temples are dome-shaped buildings of smooth stone, quiet sanctuaries of meditation and focus, sparsely decorated with white and violet paints. Large, comfortable rugs are laid out for sitting, and incense is burned near-constantly during operational hours. Shrines to Yzyndria are small, subtle stone altars, typically put before a wall bearing a mural of the goddess or her holy symbol. A sitting pillow is laid in-front of the altar, and a bowl for burning incense is laid out. The Clergy Despite her power, Yzyndria does not attract a large following. Her portfolio and nature fill a small niche in the world—although those who do select her as their patron tend to be proportionately passionate about her cause. Most of Yzyndria's clergy are Clerics and Inquisitors, with the latter being trained in the hunting of Farworlders who manage to slip into existence. Yzyndria also finds a sizable following amongst the Sakhari, who begrudgingly accept her aid despite, or perhaps because of her nature. A priest's day begins and ends with meditation, and reflection on the Good in the world. There are no sermons or speeches, and any who come to the temple seeking aid or counsel are met with warm readiness and quiet conversation. To perform their duties, Yzyndrian priests typically have ranks in Autohypnosis, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Planes), and (Psionics). Adventurers Yzyndria is popular amongst followers who often find themselves dealing with Farworlders, for obvious reasons. Psionic heroes of all stripes also appreciate her focus and inner calm, and even those who do not follow the goddess often learn her mantras to help themselves achieve gnosis. Clothing Simple robes or tunics of white with violet trim are the most common Yzyndrian garments. Keeping these garbs clean and orderly is considered a reflection of purity. Jewelry should be modest and silver or steel, encrusted very modestly with amethyst or psicrystal. Holy Texts The Yzyndrian holy text is titled The Prognostication. It first tells briefly of the goddess' discovery and entry into the realm, discussing her part in the Age of Chaos in mostly clinical terms. The main focus of the book, however, is in two parts—first, it foretells of Farworld incursions, both of their inevitability and of their actual nature. It does not tell of specific incursions or dates, but rather classifies and explains their types and how to combat them. Its other chief focus is to extol the virtues of and reflect on the nature of Good and the mind. The book, although dry and rife with apocalyptic warnings, bears an overall positive outlook on the future. It is not doom-saying, but rather a warning—and a call to action. Rituals and Holidays *'Planar Vigil '''The 20th of Falas is the day on which the dimensional barrier grows the weakest. Most Farworld incursions occur on this date, so on this day, Yzyndrians are called to war, guarding those around them with vigilance. On this day, all worshipers of Yzyndria have their piety increased by +1 while Expel the Void is active. *'Sacred Solitude '''The 8th of Ixam is a day of reflection and meditation. Worshipers of Yzyndria are expected to seclude themselves in a private space for 24 hours, during which they must make no contact with other beings and consume no solid food. Exceptions are made for those on important quests or with unavoidable responsibilities, but those who skip the holiday are expected to perform the seclusion at the first available opportunity. After performing this seclusion, Yzyndrians get a +1 bonus to concentration checks for one week. Realm Yzyndria does not control a special realm. She makes her home in an unknown location on the Trave. Category:Deities Category:Independent Deities Category:Major Deities Category:Farworld Deities Category:Deities of Good Category:Deities of Knowledge Category:Deities of Protection Category:Deities of Psionics